parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove
CoolZDane's Sequel of "The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005)". Cast: *Kronk - Elsa (Frozen) *Young Kronk - Young Elsa (Frozen) *Miss Birdwell - Rapunzel and Merida (Tangled and Brave) *Kuzco - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Pacha - Simba (The Lion King) *Chicha - Nala (The Lion King) *Yzma - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Bunny Yzma - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Bucky the Squirrel - Mort (Madagascar) *Chaca - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Tipo - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Angel Tipo - Young Rapunzel (Tangled) *Devil Tipo - Young Merida (Brave) *Angel Kronk - Honeymaren (Frozen 2) *Devil Kronk - Yelana (Frozen 2) *Papi - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Rudy the Old Man - Alex and Marty (Madagascar) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Kala (Tarzan) *Chicha's Baby - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Theme Song Lady - Timon's Ma (The Lion King 1½) *Ipi - Sven and Olaf (Frozen) *Topo - Tantor (Tarzan) *Hildy - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Marge - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Tina - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Team of Headhunters - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Huayna - Oliver and Toulouse (Oliver and Company and the Aristocats) *Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Tulip (Storks) *Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team - Penny (Bolt) *Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Yoli - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Llamagram Messenger - Jake and Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off - Zazu (The Lion King) *Baby Condors/Eagles - Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Baby Birds (Evilized) - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) Scenes: *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 1 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 2 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 3 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 4 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 5 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 6 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 7 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 8 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 9 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 10 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 11 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 12 *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 13 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove (2005) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Frozen 2 *Tangled *Brave *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Sleeping Beauty *Space Jam *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Aristocats *Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *Tarzan 2 *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge on the Run *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Oliver & Company *Storks *The Sword in the Stone *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Bolt *Pinocchio *Cats Don't Dance *The Rescuers Down Under *Little Einsteins *Jungle Cubs Gallery: Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Kronk Elsa-young-frozen-76.4.jpg|Young Elsa as Young Kronk Tumblr-pprxn1-MX5-M1vbjjyao1-1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Merida as Miss Birdwell Riley-anderson-inside-out-2.4.jpg|Riley Anderson as Human Kuzco Simba in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Simba as Pacha Nala-0.png|Nala as Chicha Maleficent 02.jpg|Maleficent as Yzma Lola-bunny-space-jam-50.3.jpg|Lola Bunny as Bunny Yzma Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Bucky the Squirrel Kiara has a Bullet.png|Young Kiara as Chaca Kovu (Young).jpg|Young Kovu as Tipo Young Rapunzel.jpg|Young Rapunzel as Angel Tipo Young Merida.jpg|Young Merida as Devil Tipo Profile - Honeymaren.jpg|Honeymaren as Angel Kronk Profile - Yelana.jpg|Yelana as Devil Kronk THOMASO'MALLEY.png|Thomas O'Malley as Papi Alex-and-Marty-bromances-13719736-384-256.jpg|Alex and Marty as Rudy the Old Man Kala.jpg|Kala as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Profile_-_Ma.jpg|Timon's Ma as Theme Song Lady Frozen II still 4.jpg|Sven and Olaf as Ipi Tantor tarzan.jpg|Tantor as Topo Spongebob's Inflatable Pants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Hildy Alice in wonderland.jpg|Alice as Marge Wendy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Tina Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo Bagheera.jpg|and Bagheera as Team of Headhunters Oliver and Toulouse (Oliver and Company and the AristoCats).jpg|Oliver and Toulouse as Huayna Tulip (Storks).png|Tulip as Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team Profile - Arthur Pendragon.png|Wart/Arthur as Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team Melody-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea-6.5.jpg|Melody as Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team Penny from Bolt.jpg|Penny as Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team 1482167688-pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Yoli Simba (Cub).jpg|Young Simba as Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team Jake (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Jake Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|and Wilbur as Llamagram Messenger Cody-the-rescuers-down-under-3.6.jpg|Cody as Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan Zazu in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Zazu as Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket as Baby Condors/Eagles Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Red Dogs as Baby Birds (Evilized) See Also: *The Anderson's New Groove (Preceded) Category:CoolZDane Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:CoolzDane Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:Coolzdane Style Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoof Category:Coolzdane Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Gender Swap Category:The Emperor's New Groove parodies Category:Female Style Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Animal style Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Kronk's New Groove Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoof